There For Each Other
by lunakagome
Summary: Jacob took his position in the Normandy seriously, never got personal and prefered it to stay that way. Now with the Collector threat over with, he thinks on his life and realizes that despite his past relationship with Miranda...Raine Shepard was there.


Still in the Armory, Jacob walked over to the window to see the engine. He could feel the hum, the vibrations coming from it. The threat was over, everyone survived and losing Shepard at the last minute was a close call. Jacob was always focused on his work, never wanting to get personal with anyone. Not after what happened with him and Miranda. Sure if he could he would work things out with Miranda but she was too much for him. She was like him, determined on her work and worried about personal matters later. After her mission to save her sister, Miranda wouldn't be ready for any commitment. She was tailored practically to be perfect: she had lustful hair, a great-no, perfect body, long legs and powerful biotic in her. Whenever they went on missions the men were looking at her with lust and desire. As much as she was diserable, he wanted to find someone who wasn't perfect; if he ever had the time. He didn't want to get married, it didn't seem right with the job and no one would give him a chance since he joined Cerberus. After his father got arrested for what he did back to his crew, he wasn't sure he'd be father material. Miranda brought that on him, made him face his father. She didn't apologize or approach him after that, but Raine did.

Raine…Raine Shepard. She was always there rather he wanted her to be or not. Shepard would stop by once in a while to make sure he was okay, make small talk. She would even ask his opinion on things dealing with the mission. Shepard was a hero to him, she was near perfect. She had black shoulder length hair, it usually wavy or straight. She only wore eyeshadow, she was never overpowered with make-up. She was beautiful, always natural. After confronting her ex-lover Kaidan on Horizon Shepard had despair in her eyes, but they were there before there encounter. Shepard lost her parents when slavers hit Mindoir. She always frowned when she'd see families back on the Citadel and on Illium. She's been alone, but what was worse was her coping after Akuze. Lost her whole company within 24 hours and only she survived…besides Toombs…having no one to comfort her; she bottled it up inside. Shepard hated him when she had joined them in the quest. She never told him why, but he knew it had to do with finding Toombs, being told Cerberus was to blame for their fates.

Shepard ignored it however. She didn't let it distract her until there missions were over. After his quest he thought she flirted with him. He was tempted to ask, but she let it go. Now that the quest was over and there was free time until The Illusive Man got a hold of more information to go on, he saw her more, studying her. He had a small crush on her, he had to admit. The way she covered him during fights, when he was wounded he remembered seeing her biotically charge at the asari commando that attack him and killed her in an instant. She had gotten a scar on her cheek that day and damn was she happy. She had scars on her face after Mindoir and Akuze and as woman, he thought she'd be happy they were gone, but she admitted she missed the scars. She said it helped her remind her where she came from, who was she once was. She was indeed nothing like Miranda.

Hearing his Armory door hiss open, he looked to see Shepard standing there with a bottle and a glass. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. He smirked, "Just taking a break, nothing to do now." He eyed the bottle "What are you doing with alocohol?" She shrugged, "I was drinking with Joker celebrating. EDI warned me not to leave it with him, so I'm heading up to my room." She said as she poured the glass. "What exactly are you celebrating Commander? Shouldn't you be supervised with that?" he asked. She chuckled, "I'm not an alocoholic. Besides it's the third year since Soverign's defeat." She said as she sipped the drink. He pulled out the chair from the table near him and offered it to her. "Sit down before you pour some to the floor." He said as he sat in a near by chair. She narrowed her eyes at him before she walked over and sat down.

"Thanks Jacob." She said softly as placed the bottle on the table. "Where did you even get it? Gardner doesn't carry alcohol on board." Jacob asked. "Won it in a bet with Jack, she's got a secret stash somewhere." She said with a smile, holding the cup with both her hands. He saw her and frowned. She stared down at the alcohol and she was frowning, seeing her eyes rapidly moving; signs that showed that she was thinking of something unpleasant. "Do you want to talk about it?" he couldn't help but ask. She made a small smile, refusing to look at him as she shook her head. "I tried talking to a therapist once after Akuze, Alliance made me go before I could return to duty. When I told her she cried before I could even finish; no one can handle my stories." She said. "If it's any consideration, I still think my father is dead even if he's in jail. I've suffered almost the same as you." He assured her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Point taken." She said, pushing her cup away. She sighed heavily as she rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of where to begin. "I…have nightmares every night. I dream of my parent's and friends deaths, the torture I endured. Other nights I dream of Akuze, screeching thresher maws, my friends deaths and screams filled in my head. Then I have to endure some nights the Prothean's fates, the Reaper invasion filling my head. I'm surprised I haven't gone sane yet." She confessed to him.

He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table as he watched her. "I wasn't with Cerberus when the scientists were at Akuze. I'm sorry you had to endure that." he said sincerely. She nodded, "I know, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time I was still coping with everything." She spoke. He nodded, "I don't like Cerberus sometimes just as much as you, I don't agree with everything they do." Jacob admitted. She nodded again, staying silent. "My father left when I was a teenager." Shepard looked at him as he spoke, watching as he stared at the table. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "My father was the type of soldier who wanted to travel and serve on ships, explore the stars and all that. I remember my mother begged him not to go, but he did anyway. He didn't seem to give a damn about us, so when he left I had joined the Alliance so I could support my mother. A few years later she had died, natural causes they said. When we buried her, my father didn't even come, that son of bitch didn't even care that I was alone now. After that I joined Cerberus and met Miranda." He confessed.

She frowned, "I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked up at her and stared into chocolate eyes. She was filled was suffering, she knew how he felt…no one seemed to understand him but she did. "I don't usually tell people my personal problems, but I know you know what I'm going through. You're not alone Raine." He told her. She nodded and placed a hand on his forearm. He was tempted to move his arm, but he knew she was trying to be sincere. "I know that now, thank you for telling me." She said, smiling at him. He nodded, grinning at her. "No problem Commander." He said respectfully. She chuckled as she slowly stood up, straightening her medical outfit (the one that Dr Chakwas wears). "I need to go to bed before I get a hang over, thank you for talking with me Jacob." She said softly. He stood up, watching her as she left the armory. The conversation repeated in his head. She was still human just like anyone else.


End file.
